Owing to the advancement of science and technologies, mobile terminals such as mobile phones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs) are used more and more widely. Especially, the use of smart phones, such as iphone mobile phones, android mobile phones, has become a trend.
As these mobile terminal systems are designed to be intelligent, functions thereof become increasingly powerful and users upgrade these systems more and more frequently. Additionally, as the electronic consumer products are upgraded rapidly, the users update their mobile phones at an increasingly-faster speed. Meanwhile, because of the enhanced communication and cooperation among the users, it is likely that a user might use others' mobile terminals in some cases.
However, there is a problem in the aforesaid cases: in the event that the operating system is re-installed or the original mobile terminal is lost or lent to the others, the user's settings of the system, such as wallpaper, ringtone or voice messages, will be lost and the user has to set the system again after he or she has completed the re-installation of the operating system or after the mobile terminal has been returned. Even worse, some settings cannot be recovered. For example, a beautiful wallpaper that was originally set is lost after the system upgrade; or a user who uses a mobile phone of somebody else makes an alteration on the settings of the mobile phone, but the original user forgets some of the settings after the mobile terminal has been returned. This makes it inconvenient for people to use mobile terminals and is unfavorable for the trend of the intelligentization of the modern mobile terminals.